Rangers Again
by Neko-chan22
Summary: Standing Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Story takes place before Once a Ranger in Operation Overdrive. All the evils are back and so are the Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Rangers Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters.

Prologue

Katherine Hilard stood outside the airport in Florida ready to see Kimberly Hart a friend that needed her. After her time as the Pink Turbo Power Ranger Kat had gone to England to pursue her dancing but that all changed on that fateful night. One night after coming back to her apartment after teaching at the dance studio the phone rang and the number on the caller id was from Florida. She was happily surprised that Kim had called her...that was until she heard the frightened voice of her friend. Kim told her that she was the only one she knew to call since Aisha wasn't answering her phone. Kat told her to calm down and tell her what was wrong. Kim explained that when she went to Florida for the Pan Globals she met a guy. This guy raped her and beat her and threatened to kill Tommy unless she wrote a letter breaking it off. Kim did knowing it wasn't what she wanted. Kim went on to explain how he still beats her and she's afraid. Being a good friend Kat told her she was coming to Florida to save her friend. So now Kat got in a taxi and waited for the long drive to her friend Jason's apartment.  
After her phone call with Kim she immediatly called Jason and told him. She knew she could trust him not to tell the others and she also knew that he would help her in her plan. Kat just hoped that her plan did work. A few minutes into the drive her cell phone went off. Kat answered the phone in a voice that left no hint of something being wrong. "Hello"  
"Hey Kitty Kat long time no hear from." said a very familiar voice "Hey Frog Prince, sorry I haven't been in touch but I've been busy getting ready for moving." Kat said as she saw the taxi pull into Jason's apartment complex.  
"Wait your moving? Where?" Adam asked in a surprised voice "Back to Angel Grove. Hey I have to go now tell Rocky and Aisha hello for me." Kat said as she got out of the taxi and paid the driver.  
"Alright take care Kat." Adam said as he hung up.

Kat practically ran to Jason when she saw him. "Are we all set"  
Jason nodded grimly "Yeah I found you the car you asked for but it was well hidden. Kat are you sure about this I mean a high speed car chase won't be easy"  
Kat grinned as she looked at the newly fixed Wind Chaser "Yes I'm sure I have to do this for Kim. I'll see you later." Kat got in the car and drove off to Kim's house.

TBC

AN: Short I know but tell me what ya think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

Kat got out at Kim's house and they quickly packed up her things and put them in Wind Chaser just as Alex came home. "Oh no." Kat said as she led Kim to the car.

"Where the hell do you think your taking my girl?" Alex asked as he came up to Kat and Kim

"As far away from you as possible." Kat kicked Alex and the girls hopped into Wind Chaser. "Buckle up Kim this is going to be a fast ride. All right girl let's show him what you've got." With that said Kat pulled out of the drive way and started driving down the road. She punched a button that opened up comunications with Jason "Crane here with the Pteradactyl being chased by the Cog. We'll catch ya on the flip side Gold Boy." Kat looked behind her as Alex chased them in his truck. Kat grinned and sped up till she was doing 120 to distance herself from him.

Kim looked pale as a ghost as Kat swirved in between cars "Kat!" Kat didn't respond as she drove "Kat!" Kim tried again to get her friends attention "Kat the truck!!!" Kim pointed to a big 18-wheeler in front of them.

Kat grined and punched a button and they increased in speed and swirved quickly around the truck causing Alex to stop behind it. "He'll be back."

Kim sighed as Kat drove "How can you be so calm driving at 180 miles per hour?"

Kat glanced briefly at Kim as she weaved her way through traffic carefully. "I drove Wind Chaser as a Turbo Ranger remember?"

Kim smiled slightly "Yeah I remember on Muranthias. Oh no cops. If they stop us Alex will get us."

Kat grinned "They won't stop us." Kat zoomed straight through the cops and quickly spun Wind Chaser around and saw the cops form a barrior and cause Alex to stop. Kat got out of Wind Chaser and motioned for Kim to as well "Welcome to the rest of your life Kim."

Jason ran up to them from the cop cars "Hey Kim you ok you look pale." He asked as he hugged Kim

Kim smiled at Jason "I am thanks to you and Kat. Let's go home now."

At the Angel Grove Youth Center a young man walked in and grinned when he saw Ernie. "Hey Ernie when did you get back?"

Ernie turned around and smiled kindly at the man "Hey Rocky, I got back yesterday it sure is good to see you again."

Rocky sat down at the bar and thanked Ernie when he gave him his usual smoothie. "Its good to be back here at the Youth Center...alot of memories. Did you hear that Kimberly, Katherine and Jason are coming back?"

Ernie looked shocked "No I didn't but hey we should have a party and get all you guys here. I can set everything up here if you can get everyone here by Friday."

Rocky grinned and stood up to leave "Yeah I think I'll do that. I'll see you then Ernie." With that Rocky left the Youth Center but was surprised when he saw the Mountain Blaster in front of him "What the?"

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Katherine Hillard was walking through the park at Angel Grove glad to finally be back. After Kimberly, Jason and herself got back to Angel Grove they spent three days settling into their apartments. Kat was glad to finally be out of the house again. Kat sat down on a bench and took a deep breath and relaxed. She soon saw a shadow in front of her and heard a familiar voice say to her "You come back and don't even say hi to your good pal Rocky? Gee Kitty what did England do to you?"

Kat laughed and turned to Rocky "Sorry I've been unpacking all this time. How are you doing Rocko? Is your back better?"

Rocky laughed and sat next to her on the bench "Yeah its better and I'm doing fine but well.." Rocky looked around to make sure no one was within listening range "Mountain Blaster came back and came to me. I think something might be wrong."

Kat sighed and got the frown she always sed to get when there was a problem that she couldn't figure out "Mountain Blaster was originally supposed to be yours so theres no surprise why he would come to you instead of Justin. Wind Chaser came to me and I think your right about there being trouble but I don't know what. Maybe Demetria or someone will come and tell us but until then we have to be careful."

Rocky nodded then glanced over at Kat who had gone silent and was thinking. He had never realized how beautiful Kat was until now. During the ranger years he had never thought of her as more than a friend because Tommy and her were a couple. But now he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was curled. Rocky continued to stare at her as he wondered how he had never noticed that he'd liked her for so long.

Kat noticed Rocky staring at her and blushed slightly then said "Rocky are you ok?"

Rocky shook his head as he came out of his trance. "Yeah Kat I'm fine. Hey do you want to meet everyone Tomorrow for a party? Kim and Jason are coming."

Kat smiled "Yeah that sounds nice."

"Well well well If it isn't two pathetic rangers." Said and all to familiar voice causing Kat and Rocky to come to attention.

Kat glared at the speaker "I thought you turned good when Zordon was destroyed."

"No one can turn the great Divatox into a goodie good." Divatox grinned as she then snapped her fingers and summoned Pirhanatrons "Attack!!!!"

Kat and Rocky flipped over the back of the bench then flipped back over it as two Pirhanatrons come one at each side and caused them to hit each other. Kat and Rocky fought hard against them but were soon separated and Kat was kicked hard and slammed into a tree. "Kat!!!!!" Rocky yelled then pulled out the only morpher he had with him and held it in his hand.

Kat looked at Rocky and noticed what he was going to try "Rocky don't!!!"

Rocky pulled the morpher up and out in front of him "It's Morphin Time! Red Ranger Power!" Rocky then attacked the Pirhanatrons and helped Kat up "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Kat watched as his power went in and out. She pulled out her old comunicator "Wind Chaser get Mountain Blaster and hurry to the park!. Jason get in my room and grab mine and Justin's Turbo morphers there on the dresser."

Rocky was sent flying back into Kat and demorphed feeling weak. "Sorry Kitty, I should have listened to you."

Kat sighed as she stood up and pulled out her old morpher "Come on Jason hurry up. It's Morphin Time! Pink Ranger Power! Sit tight Rocky i'll take care of them."

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Kat fought hard against the Pirhanatrons but was soon sent flying back towards Rocky. Before the Pirhanatrons could get to them Wind Chaser and Mountain Blaster pulled up and blocked their path. Jason jumped out of Wind Chaser and tossed Rocky and Kat two turbo morphers. "Hey, while I was there Alpha 6 was there and he up graded them. They should work again and be more powerful." Jason said.

Kat smiled as she and Rocky stood up on shaky legs. "You ready ape boy?"

Rocky grinned "Always."

Kat laughed and grinned at the Pirhanatrons "Let's even the playing field. Shift into Turbo! Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

Kat and Rocky did a quick pose before attacking all of the baddies. Divatox not liking to lose left yelling that she would defeat them.

Rocky grinned as he and Kat walked through the park "So Kat I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie tonight."

Kat blushed and looked at Rocky "Are you asking me out on a date Rocky?"

Rocky blushed "Yeah, but you don't have to I mean...I like you but..." Rocky kept on babbling

Kat shushed him by kissing his cheek "I'd love to, and your the reason I came back to Angel Grove...I like you too."

Rocky grinned and brushed his hand against hers and they walked back to her apartment hand in hand. He left to call Adam for help on getting ready for his date with Kat that night, wanting to make everything special.

An hour before Rocky was supposed to pick her up Kat stood in her room throwing clothes out of her closet onto her bed trying to find an outfit. "You know Kat your making a mess." Aisha said as she dodged the clothes.

"I know but I want to wear the perfect outfit." Kat soon found a casual dress that would work perfectly. Aisha helped her get ready and soon there was a knock on her door.

"Good luck girl." Aisha said as she winked at Kat "He's gonna love the way you look."

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Aisha opened the door and let Rocky in "You look nervous Rocky."

Rocky laughed "Just a little, is Kat ready to go?"

Aisha smiled "Kat Rocky's here."

Kat came out of her bedroom wearing a pink casual summer dress. It was a strapless dress and she wore matching pink sandals. She smiled as she saw Rocky who was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and khaki pants. He held a bouquet of pink roses in his hands. "You look beautiful Kat. These are for you."

Kat took the flowers and smelled them "Thanks Rocky, you look very handsome."

Aisha grinned at took the flowers from Kat "I'll put these in water you to have a good time. Rocky don't keep her out too late."

Rocky rolled his eyes "Yes mom." He and Kat left the apartment and walked to a nice french cafe (AN: The one Zack and Tommy took Angela and Kim to).

Kat looked at the menu and frowned slightly when she noticed it in french. "Rocky can you read this?"

Rocky laughed and closed his menu "I don't need to I already had 'Isha pre-order it for us."

Kat smiled and put the menu down "You had this all planned out."

Rocky grinned sheepishly "Yeah."

They sat in slightly uncomfortable silence for awhile before they felt an earthquake. Kat was tossed out of her chair and into Rocky causing his chair to break and them to tumble to the ground. When they landed on the ground their lips brushed against each other. Kat quickly got up and helped Rocky up before they started running out of the cafe with Rocky tossing money on the table and telling them to make the meal to go. They ran to the park and Kat saw one person she never wanted to see again.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Kat groaned as she saw Rita Repulsa "I thought you were gone."

Rita laughed "You were quite mistaken Kitty." Rita then summoned Tenga Warriors and sent them to attack Kat and Rocky.

Kat backflipped to dodge the attack from a Tenga. She then grabbed the wing of one and began kicking it in the gut emphasizing each kick with a word "This" Kick "is" kick "for" kick "messing" kick "up" kick "my" kick "date" the last kick sent the tenga flying into a tree. Two Tengas came up behind Kat and grabbed her pulling her up into the sky "ROCKY!!!!!!!!"

Rocky looked up and saw Kat being taken "Kat!!!!" Rocky was surrounded by tengas and unable to get to Kat. Rocky kept fighting until Rita and the tengas, along with Kat dissappeared. Rocky yelled and punched a tree in anger. Rocky pulled out his cell phone "Hey Tommy call the guys together for an emergency Ranger meeting, including Justin. Kat's just been Katnapped."

Meanwhile in the dark deminsion Kat was tied up and her morphers and communicator were taken away from her. Kat sighed as she looked at the tengas guarding her "Your crazy if you think the Rangers won't save me."

A tenga came up to her and laughed "Your the crazy one."

Kat hissed at them and they moved away from her. Kat grinned at least she could use her past as Rita's cat against the tengas. Kat looked towards her morphers and thought 'Rocky hurry.'

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Kat struggled against her bonds while gathering energy in herself 'I hope this works' she thought. Kat then changed into a white cat and was free of her bonds. Kat hissed at the tengas who quickly flew away when they saw a cat. Kat lept and grabbed her morpher in her mouth then began running out of the cave and kept running to where she knew Rocky would be.

Rocky and the other Rangers stood in the park making a plan when all of a sudden they heard a loud boom. They saw bright flashes of light and the ground shook. "It's time guys." Rocky said.

"It's Morphin Time! Mastadon!" said Zack as he morphed

"Pteradactyl!" said Kim

"Triceratop!" said Billy

"Sabertooth Tiger!" said Trini

"Tyrannasourus!" said Jason

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!" said Aisha taking over for Tanya

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!" said Justin taking over for Rocky

"Shift Into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power!" said Tommy

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Adam

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" said Tanya

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" said Rocky

The Rangers morphed and watched as Lord Zedd and a monster appeared. The Rangers began fighting until Adam stopped and saw a white cat running towards them. Kat made a long jump and landed in Rocky's arms. Rocky petted the cat and craddled it then was surprised when the cat changed back into Kat. Kat grinned and jumped out of Rocky's arms "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" The rangers fought hard and when Kimberly shot Lord Zedd with an arrow they were surprised when a young girl stood there instead.

Billy looked at the girl and said "A changeling."

The girl looked at them "Hello Rangers...Hello Katherine."

Kat looked at the girl then fainted Rocky barely catching her before she fell to the ground.

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Kat groaned as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed two things. One, she was in Rocky▓s apartment and two┘she was a cat again. Kat tried to change back and hissed in frustration when she found out that she was stuck for now as a cat. She jumped down off the couch she had been on and wandered around Rocky▓s apartment looking for him. She walked into his bedroom and saw him changing. Kat immediately meowed loudly and ran out of the room even though Rocky was only missing a shirt and she had seen him shirtless before during their many trips to the beach with the other Rangers.

Rocky turned around when he heard Kat and laughed ⌠You can come in Kitty.■ Rocky sat on his bed and looked at the door as Kat slowly walked in. Kat looked up at him and blinked her green eyes innocently. Rocky laughed and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Taking the hint Kat ran and leaped up onto the bed and snuggled against Rocky▓s thigh. Rocky laughed, ⌠So should I call you PC or just Kitty?■ Kat hissed when he called her PC and Rocky laughed in response. ⌠So you knew that girl didn▓t you?■ Kat looked up at Rocky and hissed again. ⌠Oh right, you can▓t talk. Speaking of Billy made something to cure that while you were out cold. He▓s also trying to find a way to fix this kitty mishap with the help of Cestro.■ Rocky went over to his desk and brought back a computer screen and a giant keyboard mat. He put the keyboard on the ground and held the screen. ⌠Billy said that you can type on this to answer questions. That way you don▓t get frustrated about us not understanding you. He made the keyboard big so your whole paw could fit and he spaced the letters out so that you don▓t walk on too many.

Kat jumped down from the bed and walked on some letters. Rocky looked at the screen and it read: ▒Yes, I know her.▓ Rocky grinned ⌠Hey it worked! So how did you know her?■

Kat▓s next response took longer for her to type out. Rocky laughed when he read it: ▒Did you doubt Billy▓s invention? She▓s my younger cousin.▓ Rocky sighed ⌠ No I didn▓t doubt it and I▓m sorry Kat. Don▓t worry we▓ll help her. But how could she be a changeling if she▓s human?■

Kat meowed in annoyance at Rocky▓s question and typed her answer: ▒She▓s not a changeling she▓s under a spell. The real villians from our Mighty Morphin days to our Turbo days are back along with the Psycho Rangers the Space Rangers fought. I heard those idiotic Tengas talking about it.▓

Rocky sighed ⌠Well anyway I▓m tired so I▓m going to sleep.■ Rocky put up the screen and keyboard and waited for Kat to leave. Instead Kat jumped back on the bed and walked over to Rocky▓s pillow and layed next to it. ⌠No way Kitty, you have to take the couch. You▓ll leave cat hairs all over my bed.■

Kat didn▓t move and Rocky sighed. He didn▓t really want Kat to leave his room but he was worried. He gave up and laid down and soon fell asleep with Kat snuggled against his chest.

The next morning Rocky woke up to have a blonde beauty sleeping peacefully in his arms. Rocky jumped out of bed startled causing Kat to wake up. ⌠Kat! You▓re human again.■

Kat sat up and looked at herself then at Rocky ⌠Yeah, but we still need to watch and see if this is permanent or not. Oh and I▓m sorry about sleeping in here.■ Kat got up from the bed and quickly left his bedroom.  
Rocky went into the living room to see Kat sitting on the couch putting on her communicator and putting her morphers away. Rocky sat down next to her ⌠Sorry about our date getting messed up yesterday.■

Kat turned to him and smiled slightly ⌠It wasn▓t your fault.■

Rocky smiled ⌠I have to go to work now but when I▓m done do you want to catch a movie? That is if you still want to go out with me.■

Kat leaned forward and kissed his cheek ⌠Sure Ape-boy.■

Later that morning Kat was strolling along through the park thinking about things. She wasn▓t really paying attention to things around her and was scared almost to death when Kimberly jumped out from behind her and yelled Boo! ⌠Kim! That▓s not funny!■

Kim giggled ⌠Sorry Kat but you seemed distracted. So who are you thinking about?■

Kat frowned ⌠Why did you assume I was thinking about a person?■ Kim grinned ⌠Because last I checked Pink Rangers wore pink not blue.■ Kat looked down at the blue spring dress she wore and blushed ⌠Point taken.■

Kim smiled ⌠Looks like someone has a crush on our Ape.■

Kat grinned ⌠Looks like one of the Cranes likes a Falcon still.■

Kim sighed ⌠Yeah but he pretty much hates me after that letter.■

Kat stopped walking and looked around ⌠We▓re being watched.■

Kim looked around ⌠I don▓t see anyone.■

Soon a bunch of Z Putties and Tengas jumped from behind bushes and Rito Revolto appeared.

Kim looked at Kat ⌠Ready?■

Kat grinned after she called the others ⌠Ready.■

⌠It▓s Morphin Time! Pteradactyl!■

⌠Shift Into Turbo! Wind Chaser Turbo Power!■

⌠Mastadon!■

⌠Triceratops!■

⌠Sabertooth Tiger!■

⌠Tyranasaurus!■

⌠Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!■

⌠Zeo Ranger Three Blue!■

⌠Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!■

⌠Dune Star Turbo Power!■

⌠Desert Thunder Turbo Power!■

⌠Red Lightning Turbo Power!■

As the Rangers fought the enemies another enemy snuck up behind Kat. Psycho Pink kicked Kat and sent her flying into a tree. Kat began fighting Psycho Pink only to discover that she knew all of Kat▓s moves and powers

⌠ROCKY!!!!!!!!!!■

Rocky looked over at Kat seeing her catching a beating but couldn▓t get to her┘.none of the Rangers could. Soon Pink was blasted away from Kat and a familiar voice said ⌠Can we join the party?■

TBC┘ 


	9. Chapter 9

Rangers Again

Chapter 8

Kat looked up at the Space Ranger standing in front of her. ⌠Cassie?■

Cassie looked down at Kat then helped her up as the other Space Rangers dealt with Pink. ⌠Yeah, the thing about the Psycho Rangers is that you don▓t fight the one of your color. Now let▓s go get your friends away from those clay brains and bird brains.■

Kat grinned ⌠Right.■ She and Cassie flipped over some putties and tengas and kicked them away from the others. After a few more minutes the enemies left.

Rocky ran up to Kat ⌠Hey Kitty are you ok?■

Kat smiled at Rocky as they demorphed ⌠Yeah I▓m fine Ape Boy.■

Cassie and the Space Rangers laughed as a young woman ran up to them ⌠Andros!! We▓ve got trouble in the outskirts. Rita made Goldar big with her wand.■

Andros looked over at the woman ⌠Thanks Karone. Guys it▓s time to get back to business.■

⌠Right!■

⌠It▓s Morphin Time!■

⌠Mastodon!■

⌠Pterodactyl!■

⌠Triceratops!■

⌠Saber tooth Tiger!■

⌠Tyrannosaurus!■

⌠Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!■

⌠Zeo Ranger Three Blue!■

⌠Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!■

⌠Dune Star Turbo Power!■

⌠Wind Chaser Turbo Power!■

⌠Desert Thunder Turbo Power!■

⌠Red Lightning Turbo Power!■

⌠Let▓s Rockit!■

⌠Go Galactic!■

⌠We need Dino Thunder Zord Power Now (AN: Yes the Zords are back!)■

⌠Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!■

⌠Pterodactyl Firebird ThunderZord Power!■

⌠Triceratops Unicorn ThunderZord Power!■

⌠Saber tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!■

⌠Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!■

⌠Zeo Ranger Two Zord!■

⌠Zeo Ranger Three Zord!■

⌠We need the Turbo Megazord Now!■

⌠We need the Astro Mega Ship!■

They fought hard against Goldar and managed to defeat him. The Rangers split up and allowed Kat and Rocky time to see a movie.

TBC┘..

AN: Next Chapter: The date and this time I won▓t interrupt it with a fight! Enjoy! 


	10. Chapter 10

Rangers Again Chapter 9

AN: Here's a Ranger Character list so it's easier to remember which character is what Ranger (since some are switched)

Jason Lee Scott- Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Trini Kwan- Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger William "Billy" Cranston- Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Kimberly Ann Hart- Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zachary "Zack" Taylor- Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Aisha Campbell- Yellow Zeo Ranger Justin Stewart- Blue Zeo Ranger Katherine "Kat" Hillard- Pink Turbo Ranger Tanya Sloan- Yellow Turbo Ranger Rocky DeSantos- Blue Turbo Ranger Adam Park- Green Turbo Ranger Tommy Oliver- Red Turbo Ranger Andros- Red Space Ranger TJ- Blue Space Ranger Carlos- Black Space Ranger Cassie- Pink Space Ranger Ashley- Yellow Space Ranger Zhane- Silver Space Ranger Karone- Pink Galaxy Ranger

Katherine looked over at Rocky as the other Rangers talked about the new enemy. She smiled and went over to him grabbing his hand and leading him away from the others. Rocky gave her a confused look. "What are you doing Kitty?"

Kat smiled "You owe me a date."

Rocky smiled and led her to the theatre. After about ten minutes of trying to find a movie they'd agree on, they decided to see "War of the Worlds." About thirty minutes into the movie Kat was clutching onto Rocky as if her life depended on it. Rocky winced and wrapped his arms around her. Though he liked how close they were he didn't like the fact that Kat was scared to death.

When the movie was over they took a walk through the park and stopped to watch the sunset. When the sun dissappeared Kat turned into a white cat. Rocky smiled and picked her up. "Ready to go home Kitty?"

Kat licked his hand and purred in response.

Karone walked around Billy's house thinking about her friends on Mirinoi. She had left without telling them and she had taken the Pink Quasar Saber with her. She had felt the tug of darkness back on Mirinoi and knew that someone was trying to bring back old evil beings. She went in search of her brother Andros and they came to Earth, just in time.

Karone sighed she didn't feel comfortable around the Rangers, knowing what she had been, what she'd done. Karone felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Andros looking at her with worried eyes. "I'm fine Andros."

"You look sad." Andros said as he sat on the arm of the sofa next to Karone.

Karone sighed "I miss Leo and the others on Mirinoi." Karone looked at Andros and smiled "But, I'm glad to have my brother with me."

Andros smiled and and touched the locket he were under his shirt. "I'm always with you Princess."

Karone touched her locket "And I'm always with you."

Billy groaned in frustration as he tried to find a cure for Katherine. He smiled as Cestria brought him a tray of cookies. "Tanya made them." she said before she noticed Billy's tired look "Do you need to be re-hydrated? Or would you like me to get Cestro from Aquitar?"

Billy took a cookie and sighed "No, the machine we used on Aquitar seems to be working. I hate to ask it but could you contact Cestro?"

Cestria tilted her head then smiled "Of Course Billy."

TBC... 


	11. Chapter 11

Ranger Again Chapter 10

Rocky woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. He slid out of bed and went into the kitchen to see Katherine cooking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned "I could get used to this."

Kat leaned back against him "What? Me turning into a cat, waking up next to me, or waking up to me cooking you breakfast?"

Rocky kissed her cheek "The last two, I know you don't like being forced to be a cat again."

Katherine sighed, "I really don't hate turning into a cat. It's the memories and having no control over it that I hate."

Rocky nuzzled against her neck as she fixed their plates. "I know, we'll find a cure, I promise."

Kimberly, Cassie, and Ashley laughed as they walked through the outlets picking up clothes they'd never wear. As they were walking they noticed a girl dressed in gold armor surrounded by Z Putties.

"Scorpina! You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Adam!" Kimberly said, seething in anger

"Where is dear Adam, Kimmy?" Scorpina asked as she sent the putties to attack.

"It's Morphin Time! Pteradactyl!"

"Let's Rockit!"

"Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Pink Space Ranger!"

"Yellow Space Ranger!"

The girls fought hard and managed to get rid of the Putties. Unfortunately they were no match for Scorpina alone.

"Is it just me or do we need help?" Cassie asked as she held her side.

"Right. DECA get the other Rangers." Ashley said into her communicator.

Adam was walking back into Billy's house when he noticed Karone sitting in a chair on the patio. "Hey, Karone right?"

Karone looked up at him "Yes, you must be Adam, the Space Rangers have told me alot about you and your friends."

Adam smiled and sat across from her "Are you ok?"

Karone smiled "Yes, I'll be fine. It's just I was evil once, Astronema Princess of Evil. Whoever is brining back Rita and the others is trying to make me evil again. It's taking all my strength to keep that from happening."

"Well dear Princess your fight will be over soon." said a shadow

"Who are you?" Adam asked

"Darkonda!" Karone yelled as he appeared with Quantrons

"Attack!"

"Shift Into Turbo! Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Go Galactic."

Andros, Zhane, and TJ sat at the Juice Bar's outside cafe. They were discussing the recent turn of events.

"I'm worried about Karone, this call is affecting her." Andros said

"Yeah, and since when was she the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Where has she been all these years?" Zhane asked

"Terra Venture and Mirinoi." TJ answered

"Your questions will be answered soon enough Rangers." said a woman

"Trakeena? I thought the Galaxy Rangers destroyed you." said Andros

"They were mistaken." Trakeena replied

"Let's Rockit!"

Jason and Zack were sparring in the park while Trini practiced her martial arts. They soon got a call from DECA asking that they assist Kimberly, Cassie, and Ashley in the outlets.

"It's Morpin Time!"

"Mastadon!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannasaurous!"

"Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! Hey girls, need a hand?"

"Thanks guys." Kim said as Trini helped her up.

Andros and the others met soon after they won their battles. The only ones mising was Adam, Karone, and Billy. Billy was still in his lab with Cestria and Cestro.

"Guys, you need to get to the hospital fast Karone's been injured." Adam said over Andros' communicator

"We're on our way." said Andros

TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

Rangers Again Chapter 11

When they got to the hospital they were told that Karone was in a coma. Everyone there knew that she wasn't in a normal a coma.

"I think Darkonda or somebody put a spell on her to make her Astronema again." said Zhane

"Hopefully Billy and Cestro can find a cure before that happens." said Ashley as she held Andros' hand who was holding onto Karone's locket as if his life depended on it.

(Karone's Mind)

Karone walked through a forest that seemed vaguely familiar to her. 'What is this place?' Karone then noticed two young children playing in a small clearing. 'That's Andros and me...this is the day I was kidnapped.'

"This is the day I was born." said Astronema as she appeared in the clearing in the place of the children.

"I'm not you, not anymore."

"Keep telling yourself that dear and maybe someday you'll believe it."

"I won't be you again!"

"I know, that's because you never stopped being me. Admit it you know being me is the only way to Zhane's heart. Admit to the fact that everytime you saw a Ranger injured you felt just a bit happy. Admit that you were amazed to see your precious creations back again. My dear you're evil to the core and you can't stop it. The thrill of battle, the screams of the Ranger brats, your brother's feeble begging, Zhane following you around like a love sick puppy call to you. You want it."

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Real life)

Andros and the others jumped up when they heard the alarms beside Karone's bed go off. Karone's body began convulsing as her blood pressure rose.

"What's happening to her?" Andros asked scared for his little sister.

To the Space Rangers horror Karone's medium length blonde hair turned blue, make-up and glitter appeared on her face, a black and silver skin tight armor covered her body and her staff materialized into her hand. Her eyes blinked open and she saw the Rangers. Smirkin she sat up and blasted the Rangers "Soon I, Astronema Princess of Evil will have my revenge on you pathetic Power Rangers." With that said she disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Andros and Zhane yelled in unison.

Chapter Eleven Part 2

Up on the moon in Rita and Zedd's restored castle the evil beings were gathered. Cassandra called them to order. "We must destroy the Power Rangers my master wishes for them to be destroyed before he comes to Earth."

"Good luck with that Sassandra." said Rito Revolto

"My name is Cassandra!! C-A-S-S-A-N-D-R-A!! Cassandra!" yelled the little girl

"Just give up he won't remember." said Lord Zedd.

"I have a brilliant plan that will destroy those pathetic Power Rangers." said Divatox

"You couldn't think of a plan even if it was the size of Maligore. Oh sorry did I strike a nerve?" said Astronema

"Why you little brat!" Divatox said as she jumped up to attack Astronema

"Enough! Divatox what is your plan?" asked Cassandra

"We get Finster to make a bunch of monsters and get Rita and Zedd to combine them with games from Earth. The monsters will be excelent at the games. We will lure the Rangers into a house that will be a vortex. They will have to defeat all the monsters at their games in order to leave." said Divatox

"You forget one thing, what if the Rangers succeed." said Astronema

"That's where you and your Psycho Rangers come in. The Psycho's will be waiting at the exit. We can't lose this round." said Divatox

"How are we going to lure them there?" asked Sprocket

"Astronema or should I say Karone will." said Divatox

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Astronema

Divatox and Astronema proceeded to argue. "Will you two shut up? You're giving me such a headache!!" yelled Rita

TBC... 


End file.
